land_of_anor_mundusfandomcom-20200214-history
Food
Human= ---- Imperial Food Stuff Bread & Grain Wheat and Barley are two common food staple of all those who live in the empire, bread is often made using the two grain as well as potatoes. Another common item, intended for travels is hardtack, made of flour and water into hard, dry biscuits. Meat Meat is most often cooked as roasts or in long cooking stews and is eaten by those on the heartlands. Beef, Pork and Chiken are the most common of these meats. On the Coastline, fish and shellfish (crab, Shrimp and Scallops) are common staple food. Beef is also often made into jerky and put into [[Ration]]s intended for travel. Fruit & Vegetables The most common vegetables eaten are tubers such as potatoes, radish, carrots and yams. Cabbage, tomatoes and Leeks are also common. Fruits are more of a luxury than a common food item, although apples are rather common and so are foraged wild berries. Drinks Cow milk is commonly made and drank all around the north-lands, those with more money also enjoy various juices such as apple and tomatoes. Beer made of Barley, wheat and hops are very common and dirt cheap in most part of the empire, those with a little more gold also take wines. Specific Meals Jiral Desert Inhabitants of the Jiral desert live in small communities that move from Oasis to Oasis for the most part. They feed primarily on fruits they harvest from palms and cacti as well as the meat and milk of goats and Camel. Those living near the flood plains also supplement their diet with flat bread and couscous made of wheat, several types of beans and peas and a handful of vegetables. Atmoran Clans =Elves= ---- [[Dorethir|High Elves / Dorethirs]] Food Stuff Bread & Grain Although very little grain is part of the High elves' diet, Corn bread is especially popular, especially with a large amount of sugar or flavoring herbs. [[Travel Cake]] is a small compact bread that is flavored with honey and almonds. Meat Elves are especially fond of game meat, such as deer, boars and pheasants. They also consume a large quantity of shellfish and fresh water fishes. Elves prefer their meat lightly cooked in pans and heavily flavored with herbs and spices. They very much avoid heavy food like stews. Fruit & Vegetable Elves cultivate a large quantity of vegetables (leafy greens, especially) and fruits (Berries) that they use for both cooking and eating raw. Herbs are also a large part of elven cuisine. Drinks Elves are notorious for their extremely potent wines. Specific Dishes [[Kuftnir|Wild Elves / Kuftnirs]] Kuftnir food is rather base, standing on opposite that of the High Elves. Although they are primarily meat eaters, they do consume a small variety of root vegetables (such as pignuts and sweet potatoes), fruits and nuts they forage. Food is most often cooked on open flame or cooked in small clay ovens and pots. *[[Ko'tlath]]; A small flat bread made out of acorn flour. *[[Vole'Ith]]; A stew composed of wild beans, squirrel meat and wild rice. *[[Cels'an]]; A bitter tasting soup made of beans and bitter tasting herbs. [[Sorenir|Dark Elves / Dorethirs]] [[Orelir|Mad Elves / Orelirs]] [[I'Vanir|True Vanir / I'Vanirs]] =[[Earthen|Dwarves / Earthens]]= ---- Mountain Dwarves The Earthen who live in mountains and plateau share a very similar diet. Large amounts of meat are consumed, with goats being one of the primary livestock also used in the process of making cheese. Barley and rye are the primary grain used in cooking. Fruits are only rarely part of the Earthen's diet with the exception of a vast quantity of mushrooms and a small quantities of tubers are also grown. Earthen favor only lightly spiced food with a rich and heavy texture such as stews. Another staple of their diet are a vast quantity of different beer made of grains, mushroom and vegetables. *Mushroom bread *[[Shog Ar to]]: Meat, cheese and tuber stew. =[[Halflings]]= [[Firefoot]] [[Jadehair]]=